


I'm Seeing Red and You're Seeing Someone Else

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Icees and the inability to focus around Patrick's lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Seeing Red and You're Seeing Someone Else

Joe’s eyes were on fire.

"I mean, I like the riff that we have here, y’know?" Patrick mumbles, not really looking at him as he pointed at something on his computer. One hand moved around and selected an audio track recorded earlier, a new piece for the album, as the other hand clutched his cherry Icee. They had made a gas station run on the way to the studio and Patrick had decided to cash in on the fact he didn’t have to record that day, his tracks not being re-recorded for a few days.

"But, it’s like," He wrapped his lips around the straw, sucking absently before pulling back. His lips were stained a deep red and the smell of artificial cherry hung in the air between them. "It’s just that it’s missing something.”

Patrick licked slowly over his lip, wetting them as he looked to Joe for a response.

Joe was going to die.

"But, what? We’ve tried, like, everything.”

Joe wanted to try a few things, most of them entirely un-guitar related.

God, he needed to stop staring but Patrick’s lips were just so…enticing? If he ever had a day where he felt like his life was more like a bad romance novel, he couldn’t think of it. Enticing? There was a reason he wasn’t huge with lyrics.

"Dude? Joe. Earth to Joe. Joe, we gotta get this done today."

Joe shook his head a little, squinting at Patrick before giving him an absent smile. “What?”

"Did you drink some of my Icee?" Patrick asked, face taking on a serious expression.

"No?"

A grin broke out on his face, betraying his prior grave tone. “Because you’ve got some major brain freeze.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just writing practice so apologies for tiny stature. i really like this ship, so i hope to try and do more with it in the future.


End file.
